Selfish Love
by Yuera Kichito Akihime
Summary: KyuMin's Fanfiction.Yaoi. Cinta itu egois bukan? Ingin memiliki sendiri, meski harus dengan cara yang kotor sekalipun. Begitu pula yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, demi mendapatkan Sungmin. Repost from my blog and FB :)


**Title: ****Selfish Love**** [Repost from my Blog]**

**Creator: ** Yuera Kichito Akihime [ Akiyuerahime ]

**Rating: **M

Chapter : 1 of 2

**Genre: **AU | Angst | Romance

**Main Casts: **Super Junior [ Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung] | SISTAR's [ Park Hyorin ] | KARA's [ Go Hara ]

**Pairing: My beloved OTP****Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**** :***

**Disclaimer: **All of the main casts isn't mine. But, the line story has been copyrighted.

**Warning****! **Yaoi || Typo(s) as always || BadFic || Anti Climax || Pointless || Harsh Words and Adult's Scenes

**Note : **Ini req temen saya yang paling unyu wkwkwkwk~ *dtabok Mi-chan* XDv Ga tau kenapa dia jadi kepincut tattoo-nya Ming, dan yang sulit itu justru karena ga ada yang tau gambar tattoo si Bunny apaan ┐(￣ヘ￣）┌ kata Mi-chan mah Sayap *yang dengan pemikiran penuh delusinya dia bilang Sayap dengan ekor menyerupai huruf K yang berarti 'Kyuhyun'* XD OTL

Ada juga yang bilang huruf S yang punya ekor dan sayap, tapi kok sepenglihatan saya itu tattoo bentuknya kayak ikan duyung yak? *plak* -_-'v

**BGM :** **o(**

***o)** Selfish Love , Itoshi Hito [ **Miyavi** ] Taiyou, Wana, Over, Merry Go World, AS, Diamond, Just the way you are **[ 12012 ]** **(o***

**)o**

▽▲ **UNLIKE? JUST DON'T READ! Mau ngebash pair? Ngomong nih sama tangan gw! ****(****￣へ****)****ﾉﾞ**

_**My Beloved,**_

_**Don't cry, Show me a smile**_

_**I didn't say I "Liked" seeing tears, did I ?**_

_**My Beloved,**_

_**It's all right, you're not lonely now**_

_**Just when you're lonely, I'm lonely too**_

_**My Beloved,**_

_**Don't open you're closed eyes just yet ok,**_

_**Just like that, But don't go to sleep**_

_**My Beloved,**_

_**It's not "I could die for you" , But rather i've decided, "I'll live for you"**_

_**Of course together with you too**_

_**Now, forever, and ever**_

_**Don't love yourself anymore**_

_**Cause i'll have what's left over**_

_**My Beloved,**_

_**Even if we were to be born again**_

_**Because I would be "this" me**_

_**And you will be "that" you**_

_**And I will say this again, Always...**_

_**[ Itoshi Hito -MIYAVI- ]**_

.

.

.

"Hyorin-ah, Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Lee Sungmin, _namja_ manis berperawakan mungil itu terus saja menatap sendu langit yang kian menghitam, tertutup awan yang tengah berarak mengantarkan senja pada tempatnya.

Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, mencoba mengusir rasa frustasi yang kian menumpuk.

27 tahun selama hidupnya, mungkin saat ini adalah keadaan terberat yang pernah dijalaninya.

Kebimbangan yang meradang membuatnya terlihat begitu lemah, Jauh dari sosok Lee Sungmin yang keras dan berprinsip tinggi.

Untuk kali ini demi seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya, merendahkan harga dirinya menjadi opsi terakhir dari pergulatan ragu dalam pikirannya.

Dia harus melakukannya, sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi penyesalan. Tak masalah walau dirinya harus hancur untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sungmin menatap ragu wajah _yeoja _manis yang tengah terbaring lemah dihadapannya. Wajah yang tengah tertidur tenang, yang sejak sebulan lalu seperti enggan membuka matanya.

Raut yang terlalu tenang itu seolah menghancurkan hati Sungmin. Ketakutan yang mendera saat wajah yang biasa tersenyum manis itu tak juga menunjukan perubahan, hanya deru nafas pelan yang meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa _yeoja_ manis itu masih ada didunia ini bersamanya.

"_Mianhae_ Hyorin-ah, _jeongmal mianhae_! Aku harus melakukannya untukmu. Bertahanlah untuk itu, _dongsaeng-ah_..."

"Kau yakin Sungmin-ah? Hey, kau akan berurusan dengan namja gila Sungmin! Orang gila yang bahkan sudah beristri, kasar dan terlalu terobsesi padamu!" Kim Heechul, _namja_ berparas cantik bak model wanita itu memekik sambil menunjuk sengit kearah wajah manis Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mendengus, sama sekali tak berniat menatap '_hyung'_ nya itu.

"Hanya bantu aku menghubunginya _hyung_. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, cukup menghubunginya dan bantu aku menjaga Hyorin..." Suara lembut Sungmin terdengar datar, sinkron dengan pandangannya yang menerawang jauh.

"Tapi Sungmin-ah—"

"_Hyung_!"

Heechul terdiam, 6 tahun mengenal Sungmin, ini pertama kalinya Ia mendengar bentakkan _namja_ manis itu. Ia sadar Sungmin begitu serius dengan keputusannya.

Heechul menghela nafasnya berat, menyerah dengan sifat keras Sungmin.

Ia menyadari bahwa ini semua kesalahannya, Kesalahan terbesarnya karena menjerumuskan _namja_ polos itu kedunia kelam seperti sekarang.

Seandainya saja, seandainya saja waktu itu Ia lebih memperhitungkan segalanya.

Seandainya saja Ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan Sungmin, tak menaruh simpati padanya.

Ya, seandainya saja...

▽ _**FLASHBACK ON **___

"Cih, Brengsek! Dasar wanita sialan! Dia pikir orang-orangku barang murahan?! Sialan! Kalau tak sanggup membayar, jangan berbisnis denganku!" _Namja_ bernama lengkap Kim Heechul itu terus bersunggut memuntahkan kekesalannya. Tak jarang barang-barang disekitar –seperti tong sampah malang disudut jalan melayang karena tendangannya.

"Lihat saja, akan ku sampaikan pada suaminya bahwa Ia sering menggunakan jasa 'pegawai' ku. Cih! Jangan main-main dengan Kim Heechul, Nyonya Hwang!" Heechul menyeringai licik sambil menginjak puntung rokoknya.

Tubuh kurusnya terus melangkah menyusuri gang sempit yang padat penduduk.

Kediamannya.

Sebuah tempat yang terlihat kumuh dari luar, tapi siapa sangka bahwa 'kediamannya' merupakan pusat pelacuran terbesar di Seoul.

Yah, Kim Heechul merupakan Bos tempat pelacuran tersebut. Pelacuran elit yang memiliki 'pelanggan' dari kalangan atas.

Dunia hitam yang dijalaninnya lebih dari 15 tahun, dan didukung oleh kekasihnya yang merupakan seorang Bos Mafia handal dari Cina, Tan Hankyung.

Heechul baru saja 'mengurus' salah satu pelanggannya yang berbuat onar. Nyonya Hwang yang tadi disebutkan, merupakan pelanggan tetapnya, yang biasa 'memakai' _namja_ muda untuk memuaskan nafsu dunianya. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa suaminya juga pelanggan tetap disana.

Heechul hanya terkekeh bila mengingatnya. Benar-benar pasangan yang haus kasih sayang.

Heechul masih memfokuskan jalannya digang yang jauh lebih sempit dari tempat sebelumnya, benar-benar gelap dan pengap. Heechul lebih suka menggunakan 'jalan tikus' ini jika sendirian. Sekalian memantau area kekuasaanya.

_BRUUGH!_

Dentuman keras sontak membuat Heechul tersontak kaget. Tak jauh dari tempatnya –disudut gang itu terlihat _siluet_ beberapa orang yang tampak bergumul ditanah.

Ragu-ragu heechul mendekat saat sebuah teriakan yang bunyi tulang patah menelusup ketelingannya.

Heechul terus memperhatikan dalam diam, sekitar 3 orang berbadan besar terkapar ditanah, sedangkan seorang lagi yang diyakini Heechul merupakan seorang _namja_ tampak terengah-engah dengan kadaan yang sangat berantakan.

"Hey, siapa disana?! Berani sekali berbuat kekacauan diwilayahku?!" Teriak Heechul sambil berjalan cepat kearah sekumpulan orang tersebut. Sepertinya Ia mulai memberanikan diri saat melihat ke 3 _namja_ lainnya terkapar tak berdaya ditanah.

"Eh?" Heechul kembali berjengit kaget. Tempat itu memang gelap, hanya cahaya bulan menjadi penerangan sederhana. Tapi Heechul sangat yakin bahwa _namja_ yang tengah menatapnya tajam kini adalah seorang manusia, sama sepertinya.

Seorang _namja_ –atau _yeoja_? Entahlah, Heechul tak bisa memastikan wajah penuh luka dan darah itu bergender apa, yang jelas mata hitam pekat itu tengah menghipnotisnya.

"Ka-Kau baik-baik saja?" Selangkah demi selangkah Heechul mulai mendekat. Ia mencoba melirik orang tersebut dari atas hingga kebawah, sepertinya memang seorang _namja_ mengingat Ia tak menemukan payudara yang berbentuk didadanya.

_Brukk!_

"Eh?! Hey, _Gwaenchana_?!" Heechul kembali panik saat tubuh mungil itu tergolek ditanah. Pingsan sepertinya.

"Sial! Merepotkan saja..." Umpatnya sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil itu perlahan. Kembali menyusuri lorong menuju kediamannya.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

_**Heechul's PoV**_

"Nghh~" Aku tersentak dalam lamunanku saat lenguhan lembut itu mengusik pendengaranku.

Sepertinya _namja_ manis itu sudah sadar.

Huh~ Baguslah. Setidaknya aku tak harus membuang waktu untuk mengurus _namja_ yang tak kukenal. Cukup memastikannya pulih dan mengusirnya pulang.

"Kau sudah sadar, kecil?" Kulihat Ia seperti kebingungan sambil mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Manis.

Hey, aku tidak berbohong! Lihatlah, dia memang manis. Matanya seperti kelinci yang mengerjap imut. Kulitnya sangat putih dan mulus! yah~ walau masih kalah dengan kulitku, tapi aku yakin dia jauh lebih baik dari _yeojadeul_ ber-_make up_ tebal diluar sana!

Rambutnya yang tergerai sebahu dan sebagian menutupi wajahnya dan— oh~ jangan lupakan bibirnya yang sewarna _blossom_ itu!

Aish, ternyata bukan hanya aku _namja_ cantik yang diciptakan tuhan didunia ini, Hahaha~

"M-_Mianhae_...Aku—Aku dimana?" Ia bertanya takut-takut. Hihi~ Rautnya yang gugup itu sungguh lucu.

Akupun mendudukkan tubuhku disofa dekat jendela, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajuku. Katu identitasnya.

"Lee Sungmin, 21 tahun, mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan Seni. Kau berkelahi dengan anggota genk didaerahku. Sepertinya sangat serius mengingat anak Pemilik Lee _corporation_ bermain-main ditempat seperti ini..." Aku melemparkan kartu identitas itu padanya, yang langsung ditangkap dengan sigap.

"K-Kau tahu siapa aku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah kaget. Cih! Apa dia selalu terlihat manis dengan ekspresi apa saja? Lama-lama menyebalkan juga!

"Hei, Aku Kim Heechul, pemilik pusat pelacuran dan hiburan malam terbesar di Seoul! Mencari tahu tentang seseorang apalagi anak pengusaha manja sepertimu, bukan hal sulit untukku!"

"Ka-Kau Kim Heechul?" Ia kembali membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar siapa aku. Keh, sebegitu mengejutkannyakah popularitasku?

"Ne..." Jawabku singkat. Bocah ini manis, tapi kaku sekali. Aku jadi malas meladeninya.

Ia kembali diam, dan akupun ikut diam. Entah kenapa atmosfir disekitar jadi menegangkan seperti ini. Aish, aku paling benci keadaan canggung seperti ini. Lebih baik menyuruhnya makan, lalu pergi. Aku harus ke Cina sore ini, menemui kekasihku.

"Sudahlah, aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Sekarang kau makan, kemudian bersihkan dirimu, dan pergilah dari sini. Aku bisa repot kalau ayahmu sampai mengira aku menculikmu disini.." Aku menyodorkan makanan yang tadi disiapkan _maid_ untuknya. Ia hanya diam menatap bubur itu.

"Ayahku... Sudah meninggal.." Suaranya kemudian terdengar lirih.

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Apa? Meninggal? Bocah ini sedang bercanda, hah?!

"Hey, kau keterlaluan. Jangan jadikan orang tuamu sebagai lelucon, ckck~" Hey, sebejat apapun aku, orang tua tetaplah orang tua! Mana boleh dia menyumpahi orang yang sudah membesarkannya.

Lagipula, jika benar tuan Lee sudah meninggal, pasti media akan gempar. Toh, aku belum menemukan satu beritapun mengenai itu.

"Orang tuaku diculik, dan... belum ditemukan sejak 2 bulan lalu. Perusahaan menutupinya dengan mengatakan bahwa keluarga kami tengah berlibur ke suatu pulau sampai batas waktu yang belum ditentukan."

Aku kembali terdiam. Menatapnya yang tengah menerawang jauh. Wajahnya benar-benar kosong. Aku tak yakin seseorang dengan ekspresi seperti itu mampu berbohong.

Lagipula ini sangat keterlaluan jika dikategorikan untuk sebuah kebohongan.

"Kau... bercanda kan?" Ia menatapku yang masih tak percaya perkataannya.

Pandangan itu.. hampa. Kosong. Seolah-olah jiwanya tertelan kegelapan yang pekat, seperti tak menemukan jalan keluar.

"Mereka menyabotase semuanya. Mengambil alih perusahaan, dan sempat memaksa ayah menandatangani sertifikat dan surat pernyataan palsu dengan menyandera adikku. Dan menghilangkan barang bukti dengan membawa ayah dan ibuku, serta membuat adikku lumpuh. Saat itu aku sedang menjalankan studi bandingku di jepang. Aku... Aku tak bisa menemukan apapun kecuali... Potongan jari ayah dan Ibuku..."

"Apa?!" Aku benar-benar terkejut. Ini seperti mendengarkan suatu rahasia besar. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai ceritanya, namun ekspresinya membuatku bimbang.

"Semalam, beberapa orang datang kerumahku untuk membunuhku dan adikku. Mereka orang suruhan Park ahjussi yang sudah menghancurkan keluargaku. Aku berlari untuk mengelabui mereka agar tak bertemu dan mencelakai adikku. Hingga akhirnya aku tersudut digang kecil itu..."

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, aku bisa merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakannya, itu pasti menyakitkan. Seolah aku kembali tenggelam dalam masa laluku yang sama buramnya...

"Saat ini adikku sedang mengalami trauma berat. Dan aku harus mencari uang untuk menyembuhkannya. Untuk itu, aku berusaha pergi ke perusahaan ayah, memastikan semuanya. Tapi itu sia-sia.."

" Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja sia-sia! Jangan menampakkan wajahmu lagi dihadapan mereka, atau kau akan mati, dan itu memang tujuan mereka!"

Dia terkejut melihatku berteriak.

Mendengar ceritanya, seolah-olah aku dipaksa untuk kembali kemasa lalu. Masa-masa yang paling kutakutkan.

Oh tuhan, kenapa harus ada yang bernasib sama lagi denganku?!

Cukup lama kami terdiam, sebelum akhirnya Ia kembali bersuara.

"Bantu aku Heechul-shii.. Aku mohon! Berikan aku pekerjaan apapun, dan aku takkan mengecewakanmu!"

Ha? Bocah ini gila? Meminta pekerjaan padaku sama saja dengan menjual dirinya..

Dasar bodoh!

"Heh? Apa yang bisa anak manja sepertimu lakukan? Main golf? Menghabiskan uang orang tua? _Clubbing_? Jangan bodoh, kecil!" Aku terkekeh, namja ini terlalu naif. Belum tahu kejamnya dunia, eoh?

"Apapun! Aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk itu! Asalkan bisa menyembuhkan adikku-"

"Jadi pelacur. Hanya pekerjaan itu yang bisa kuberikan, bagaimana?" Aku memotong ucapannya untuk melihat reaksinya.

Khe! Dia terlihat shock, dasar bocah lugu.

Tanpa banyak bicara aku segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar ruangan. Aku sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu disini.

"Baiklah, Aku setuju. Pelacur juga- tak masalah.."

Apa katanya?!

_**Heechul PoV end**_

▽ _**FLASHBACK OFF **___

"Aku pergi dulu, nanti ku hubungi lagi..." Sungmin tersenyum saat _namja_ tampan dihadapannya melumat pelan bibirnya, seraya menyelipkan sebuah amplop tebal kebalik selimut yang tengah menutupi tubuh mulusnya.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Satu bisikkan sebelum tubuh _proposional_ itu beranjak meninggalkannya dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar hotel mewah itu. Sungmin balas melambaikan tangan dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Brak!

Wajah _namja_ manis itu kembali mengeruh. Perlahan Ia mengeluarkan amplop tebal dari balik selimutnya, mengeluarkan isinya secara acak.

Hari ini lebih banyak, sekitar 4 juta won. Choi Siwon sepertinya tak main-main dengan pernyataanya mengenai cinta, Ia bahkan tak segan mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk tidur dengan Sungmin. Apa yang akan terjadi jika istrinya tahu bahwa Presdir muda itu begitu menggilai tubuhnya?

Entahlah, Sungmin tak mau pusing memikirkannya.

"Ssh!" Sungmin mendesis. Melihat uang selalu berhasil membuat stressnya kembali muncul. Ia sudah mengumpulkan uang dari hasil 'pekerjaannya'. Tetapi baru 53 juta won yang terkumpul, itupun setengahnya dari yang Ia dapatkan oleh Siwon selama ini. Ia memerlukan 77 juta won lagi untuk biaya operasi Hyorin. Dan waktu yang dimilikinya hanya 1 minggu lagi.

Mengharapkan Heechul juga tidak mungkin. Sungmin tak mau menyusahkan _namja_ cantik itu lagi, walaupun _namja moody_ itu terus saja memaksa memberikan bantuan. Heechul sudah cukup membantu kehidupannya dan Hyorin, menolong mereka dari masa-masa kelam.

"Bersenang-senang, eoh?" Sungmin berjengit kaget mendengar suara berat nan dingin itu menelusup pendengarannya.

Kedua manik kehitamannya melebar kaku, benar-benar tak menyadari seseorang tengah berdiri diujung ranjang tempatnya terbaring.

Seringai dingin dari namja tersebut sukses membuat Sungmin bergidik.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah... Ka-kau kenapa ada disini?" Secepat mungkin Sungmin meraih kemeja yang berada tak jauh darinya. Hampir berhasil memakainya kalau saja tangan dingin itu tak merebut dan membuang kemeja berwarna biru muda itu kembali kelantai.

Wajah _stoic_ Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya dan menatap manik kelam itu.

"Bersedih karena ini malam terakhirmu dengan Choi Siwon, hmm~?" Sungmin menggeleng kuat sambil memejamkan matanya takut saat _namja_ bermarga Cho itu mendekatinya dengan _seduktif_. Sangat dekat hingga Sungmin bisa merasakan hangat nafasnya membelai permukaan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin memejamkan matanya erat saat dirasa bibir dingin dan basah itu menyentuh bibirnya. Mengecupnya singkat namun berulang-ulang, seolah-olah sedang menikmati permen kapas yang akan melumer jika tak cepat-cepat dilahap.

"Heechul _hyung_ menghubungiku, mengatakan kalau kau menerima penawaranku." Kyuhyun mengelus pelan kedua pipi Sungmin. Raut penuh seringai itu berubah dalam sekejap, menatap Sungmin dengan penuh perasaan. Seolah tersirat bahasa cinta yang tak mampu diungkapkan, tertahan dan siap meledak kapan saja.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat bahagia saat mendengarnya. Aku langsung menuju tempatmu, tapi mereka memberitahu ku bahwa kau sedang pergi dengan Choi Siwon. Yah, sebagai malam terakhir kurasa tak cukup buruk memberimu satu kebebasan.." Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Memberanikan diri menatap manik kecoklatan yang tengah menghujam pandangannya tajam.

"K-Kyuhyun-ahh~" Lenguhan terdengar bergetar kecil saat Kyuhyun membelai dada Sungmin yang terekspos. Menyingkap selimut putih ditubuhnya hingga sebatas pinggang.

"Kau milikku Lee Sungmin. Sejak awal kukatakan, kau milikku! Dan aku membuktikannya bukan?" Ucapan yang menyerupai bisikan _seduktif_ dengan penuh penekanan diiringi sapuan basah lidah Kyuhyun didada Sungmin seolah melumpuhkan saraf-saraf _namja_ manis itu.

Lidah yang kelu untuk bersuara beralih menjadi lenguhan pelampiasan.

"Aku sudah memberikanmu 3 permintaan yang akan kukabulkan, dan 3 syarat yang kuajukan. menyembuhkan _dongsaeng_ mu dan menjamin kehidupannya. Dan syarat yang kuberikan adalah tinggalkan kehidupanmu, kemudian menjadi milikku.." Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh mungil Sungmin erat seraya mengelus pelan rambutnya yang mulai memanjang. Memperlakukan Sungmin dengan begitu hati-hati.

" 1 Permintaan dan 1 syarat lagi. Katakan apa permintaan terakhirmu?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kembali bimbang dengan keputusannya.

Ini bukan hanya menyangkut masa depannya, tetapi juga keselamatan adiknya.

Menyerahkan hidupnya pada iblis ini dan kehilangan Hyorin serta kebebasannya, atau kehilangan segalanya termasuk Hyorin untuk selamanya.

Tidak, Ia sudah sejauh ini dan semuanya demi _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu. Hanya Hyorin keluarganya yang tersisa. Dan hanya Iblis bernama Cho Kyuhyun lah yang bisa menolongnya.

Sungmin menatap manik kecoklatan itu dalam-dalam. Menguatkan hatinya, berharap keputusannya adalah yang terbaik.

_Namja_ mungil itu menarik nafasnya, dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Ceraikan istrimu. Hanya ada aku untukmu hingga akhir, dan kau bebas memilikiku selamanya..."

"Hyorin-ah, bertahanlah.. Aku sudah berkorban untukmu, maka berjuanglah untukku.."

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya, Sungmin-ah..." Heechul menatap prihatin sepasang kakak beradik dihadapannya. Sungguh, bukan ini yang diharapkannya. Seandainya saja Sungmin tidak sekeras ini.

"Aku harus melakukannya _hyung_." Sahut Sungmin. Nada bicaranya terdengar semakin dingin dan datar.

"Aku bisa menolongmu Sungmin-ah, Aku bisa menjual beberapa barangku dan—"

"Cukup _hyung_! Semuanya sudah selesai. Terakhir kalinya aku memohon, jaga Hyorin untukku. Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan.."

"Apa yang harus kukatakan jika Ia sadar dan bertanya dimana dirimu? Kau tahu benar, Hyorin sama kerasnya denganmu, dia takkan berhenti sebelum bertemu denganmu!" Heechul mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Bayang-bayang akan kejadian masa depan seakan berputar dikepalanya.

Sungmin hanya diam. Pandangannya menerawang jauh menatap langit dari kaca jendela ruang rawat Hyorin.

"Katakan saja aku sudah mati _hyung_.."

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

Langit semakin gelap saat Sungmin tiba dihalaman sebuah rumah mewah dipinggiran kota Seoul.

Tubuh mungilnya melangkah tenang menyusuri rumah mewah dengan aksen tradisional itu. Beberapa Penjaga dan _Maid_ menunduk sopan saat Sungmin berjalan melewati lorong panjang menuju kamarnya.

"Mianhe tuan muda Lee, tuan Cho menyuruh anda untuk menemuinya dikamarnya.." Suara seseorang menghentikan langkah Sungmin, Seorang maid tengah menunduk dan menunjuk kearah kamar Kyuhyun yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa Nyonya Cho ada?"

"Tidak tuan, sejak pagi beliau memang sudah tak ada dirumah.." Sahut sang maid. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan mulai melangkah menuju ruangan Kyuhyun.

Pintu memutar knop pintu dihadapannya perlahan. Gelap, begitu menginjakkan kakinya memasuki kamar super luas itu hanya kegelapan yang Sungmin temui. Namja mungil itu mengernyit, mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dengan penerangan minim yang disediakan cahaya bulan dari balik jendela berukuran besar diujung ruangan.

Grep!

Sontak Sungmin berjengit kecil saat merasa sepasang lengan mengunci gerakkan tubuhnya. Bukan memeluk, benar-benar mengunci gerakkannya. Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat tahu Kyuhyun ikut membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Hmmp~!"

"Kau lama sekali chagi? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi... Sshh~" Kyuhyun sedikit mendesah saat menyesap harum tubuh Sungmin yang menguar dari sela-sela lehernya.

Ia melepaskan bekapannya dan menarik tubuh Sungmin, berhadapan dengannya. Dalam satu tarikan lembut, kedua bibir itu telah terpaut dalam ciuman yang kasar dan basah.

"Anhh~ Kyuhh...mmp~" Sungmin melenguh pelan, berusaha menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak membuka paksa kemeja miliknya.

Srek!

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya tanpa melepaskan pelukkannya dengan Sungmin, malah makin merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Membiarkan tubuh mungil itu duduk dipangkuannya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Aku sudah menceraikan Jiyeon, dan kupastikan hanya ada kita berdua sampai akhir.." Sebuah kertas putih bersegel Kyuhyun berikan pada namja mungilnya yang tengah mengerjapkan mata kebingungan.

"Ka-Kau— benar-benar melakukannya?" Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada kertas yang tengah dibacanya, tak menyangka Kyuhyun yang keras kepala dan tak berperasaan itu rela menceraikan sang istri hanya demi dirinya.

Apakah benar, Kyuhyun mencintainya?

Sungmin tak butuh jawabannya, Sebab Sungmin tahu betul siapa Kyuhyun.

1 tahun ini namja tampan itu mengejarnya, memohon pada Heechul agar mau menjual Sungmin padanya, bersikap seola-olah Sungmin miliknya yang paling berharga. Semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, termasuk hal-hal keji untuk mendapatkan Sungmin seharusnya cukup untuk membuat Sungmin sadar seberapa gilanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku sduah melakukan semuanya, mengusir semua pengganggu, dan menjadi malaikat penolongmu. Sekarang kau hanya perlu menjadi milikku.."

"Apa syarat terakhirmu?" Sungmin menginterupsi Kyuhyun yang hampir saja melahap bibirnya –lagi-. Menatap dalam manik kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun, membuat sang pemilik tubuh menyeringai senang.

"Kyuh~!" Sungmin tersentak saat tubuhnya kembali dipeluk dengan erat oleh Kyuhyun, benar-benar erat hingga nafasnya terasa sedikit sesak.

Kyuhyun seolah tak perduli, malah mengoyak kasar kemeja putih milik Sungmin dan membuangnnya kesembarang tempat.

Kriiett...

Suara derit pintu yang disusul suara langkah beberapa orang terdengar memasuki ruangan yang seketika berubah terang. Sungmin berusaha melihat kebelakang, namun Kyuhyun yang terlalu erat memeluknya membuatnya sulit menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Tuan, kami sudah membawa orang yang tuan perintahkan, namanya Kim Yong Sup, merupakan yang terbaik di Seoul." Ucap seorang namja –yang Sungmin yakini sebagai salah satu penjaga Kyuhyun-.

"Selamat malam tuan Cho, saya kim Yong Sup.." Ucap namja bertubuh kekar dengan piercing dan tattoo yang melekat hampir disekujur tubuhnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bagus.. Sekarang kalian keluar, biarkan dia bersamaku. Suruh beberapa maid menyiapkan perlengkapan dikamar Sungmin.."

"Baik tuan"

Percakapan singkat itu berakhir dan diikuti beberapa orang yang meninggalkan kamar itu. Sungmin hanya diam, mencoba menerka apa yang hendak Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

"Yong Sup-shii, kau bisa memulainya sekarang." Yong Sup mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluk Sungmin dengan posisi Sungmin diatasnya.

"Ming, ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, aku disini bersamamu.." Sungmin dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang menyeringai mengerikan diatasnya.

"K-kyu, a-apa yang kau lakuka—Ahhk~!" Sungmin membulatkan matanya dan memekik kesakitan saat sesuatu yang dingin dan tajam menyentuh pinggang sebelah kanannya.

Sungmin berusaha memberontak dari rengkuhan Kyuhyun, tapi sia-sia saat namja berkulit pucat itu makin mendekapnya, menahan kedua tangan dan mengurung kedua kakinya.

"Tenang chagi~ Aku sedang menagih syarat terakhirku. Membuatmu menjadi milkku, seutuhnya..." Bisikkan Kyuhyun teredam saat kedua bibir dingin itu bertemu.

Dan Sungmin hanya mampu melenguh diantara sakit dan nikmatnya.

- a hours later -

"Akhh~! A-andwe Kyunie—hiks... Sakit~! sakit sekal..ii~!" Teriakan Sungmin terdengar pilu saat jarum – kembali menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, mengukir kulit seputih salju itu membentuk sesuatu yang terlihat abstrak. Seperti lafal huruf 'K' dengan sayap dikedua sisinya.

Lumatan yang Kyuhyun layangkan dibibir mungil Sungmin tak lagi mampu membendung teriakan-teriakan kesakitannya. Wajah yang memerah menahan sakit, serta air mata yang membasahinya membuat wajah manis itu terlihat begitu tragis.

Kyuhyun seolah tak perduli, tetap mendekap tubuh mungil itu walau Sungmin tak lagi memberontak. Tak perduli bibir mungil Sungmin yang membengkak akibat lumatannya.

Tak perduli tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu lelah dan mulai melemah. Hanya satu tujuannya saat ini, memberikan tanda nyata ditubuh Sungmin, tanda yang akan selalu melekat ditubuh kekasih mungilnya itu, tanda yang mengaskan pada dunia, bahwa Lee Sungmin hanya miliknya seorang.

"Kau milikku Ming, Jangan lupakan itu. Selamanya, Lee Sungmin hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun..."

**TBC**

Sebelumnya, ini FF repost, saya ga sempat edit *males* jd kesalahan dan typo harap dimaklumi :D

Mind to review?


End file.
